GreatVision Song Contest 6
This contest was the fifth contest of the Great Song Contest. Great Song Contest 5 was the 6th edition of this contest. After Sergey Lazarev´s win in the 5th GreatVision Song Contest with his song "7 tsifr", he reached 148 points. The Contest move to . It was the first time for to host this Contest. The edition has no theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. So far''' twenty countries have confirmed thier participation in the contest. So far '''one country debut this edtion, Join GreatVision Song Contest. At the moment six countries withdraw from the Contest, these countries are , , , , and . Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off the day after the results of the 5th Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, as long as their venues fulfilled the requirements that C1R applied. Those were the following: * The venue must be available for at least 3 to 4 weeks before the contest and one week after the conclusion of the contest. * The venue must not be open-air, but an air-conditioned building with a capacity of at least 10,000 and a minimum ceiling height of 15 metres (49 ft), insulated for sound and light. * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between End of July and End August 2015, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. Only four cities had applied to host the contest: the capital city Moscow, Saint Petersburg, Kalinigrad and Sochi. But Kalinigrad withdraw, because the had now location for the big shows. Venue Location Format Semi Final allocation draw Running order Participating countries Returning Artist Semi Final(s) participants Here you will find a list of countries that participate in one or two semi-final(s). In which half in the semifinal(s), these countries will take part, will decide in a semi-final allocation draw. Grand Final participants The following is a list of the countries that they are automatically qualified for the final, the winner from the last edition will be the first member of the Big 3, the other two countries are the two best contries of the last edition. Other countries Active Countries Countries they had participated in the 5th Edition and haven´t met a statement about a renewed partcipation: * * * * * * * * Withdrawing Countries Here is a list of all countries they withdraw so far, all of this countries can take by an other users * On 23rd July 2015 Azerbaijan annouced there withdraw from GreatVision because the head of delegation will be on holiday from some weeks * On 28th July 2015 the host of delegation change his Country to Greece * On 4th July 2015 the Gibraltar broadcaster GBC anounced the withdraw from the Contest, because the Head of delegation had no more time for participate in the competion, he will return when he got more time. * On 21st July 2015 Hungarian Broadcaster withdraw on an unkown reason * On 28th July 2015 the host of delegation change his Country to Japan * On 28th July 2015 the host of delegation change his Country to Denmark Results